


[fanvid] Igraine - Hallelujah

by amendurw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amendurw/pseuds/amendurw
Summary: Igraine, loving her son from beyond.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	[fanvid] Igraine - Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I watched Merlin past season 2, so this would be a character study up to that point. Oh, and I made the vid like a decade ago. 
> 
> Music: Hallelujah (cover by Amanda Jenssen).

<https://youtu.be/xZFmi2lLPOc>

**Author's Note:**

> My first vid - and I tried to do it from the pov of a character that is ...dead. With no actual clips of from the show. I don't know if that's impressive or insane :P ...But I'm proud of it!


End file.
